ni_tian_xie_shen_against_the_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
He Ling
Female|Age = 19|Allies = Yun Che (Master) Shen Xi (Master) He Lin|Profound Strength = Unknown|Planet = |First Appearance = Chapter 1074 (Mentioned) Chapter 1300 (Appearance)|Chinese = 禾菱|Pinyin = Hé líng|Eyes = Emerald Green|Relatives = Unnamed Parents (Deceased) He Lin (Younger Brother)|Affiliation = Wood Spirit Race|Titles = Princess|Hair = Emerald Green|Master(s) = |Bloodline = Royal Wood Spirit|Enemies = Brahma Monarch God Realm|Last Appearance = |Cod = |Region = Eastern Divine Region|Realm = Darkya Realm|image1 = He Ling-.jpg}} He Ling is the last remaining royal descendant of the Wood Spirit Race and Yun Che's Sky Poison Pearl's Poison Spirit. Appearance }} The young girl’s figure was willowy and delicate, and she was dressed in light green robes. Even her hair was a bright shade of emerald green and it seemed as if her entire body was drenched in faint green shadows. She did not look older than twenty and her features were exceedingly beautiful, containing an innate delicate and charming frailty. The skin beneath her green-colored clothes was like the petals of a freshly-bloomed flower, it was whiter than snow and more lustrous than jade. It was inconceivably tender and soft, and as people marvelled at it, they were loathe to even touch it. As she approached, the fresh and delightful fragrance of flowers also slowly wafted over. Personality Gentle and frail on the outside, but carries a heart of hatred, willing to achieve her revenge by all means possible. Background After the death of her brother, she became the last royal descendant of the Wood Spirit Race. Three years before her first appearance, she heard rumors about a Star Realm having Wood Spirits and went alone to find her brother, He Lin. She was encircled but Shen Xi rescued her and led her to her place. Plotline When Xia Qingyue was begging Shen Xi to cure Yun Che of the Brahma Soul Death-Wishing Mark, under the orders of Shen Xi she appeared in front of Xia Qingyue and Yun Che to tell them to go back, but then, she recognized the aura of her brother, He Lin in Yun Che's body. After knowing what happened to her brother and that her brother trusted Yun Che, she kneeled and pleaded Shen Xi to cure Yun Che. Shen Xi accepted under the conditions that she's going to block his memory during the 50 years that she will be curing him. When Yun Che woke up, she asked him about what happened back then, after knowing the truth, she started crying and left. Yun Che tried to go after her but Shen Xi told him to let her go. After finding that her entire family died and she was the last remaining wood spirit, she no longer had any wish to live. Later, when she heard that Brahma Monarch God Realm was behind everything she wanted to seek revenge. So, Shen Xi suggested that Yun Che helps her seek revenge and she can personally assist Yun Che by becoming the spirit of Sky Poison Pearl. She became the poison spirit of Sky Poison Pearl before Yun Che went to the Star God Realm to help Jasmine. In Star God Realm after activating Other Shore Asura, Yun Che died and He Ling couldn't contact him anymore because he lost all his profound strength. When Yun Che recovered his profound strength, not a long time after that He Ling regained consciousness. es:He Ling Category:Wood Spirit Race Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Earth Laws Category:Female Category:Alive